


the hairpin turn

by orphan_account



Series: reborn, wild-eyed, free [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, allusions to possessive!pan, basically a sort of prequel to take you apart and slowly, the beginnings of manipulative!wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>learning to play his game may be the hardest thing she has ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hairpin turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyriens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriens/gifts).



> chronicling the events prior to [take you apart, and slowly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058191)

The first time happens in a flurry of clumsy touches, inexperience stilling their movements, and a sharp burning in her most secret place. The Pan shudders above her, his face twisted as if in pain. She wants to claw her way out from under him, but his hands are tight on her waist, bruising so she chooses to focus on the shifting of his dark eyes as he stares down at her, the smooth rhythm of his hips as he learns her body. Pleasure blooms quick and intense and the night is split by her cries and his.

It frightens her, this intensity that has flared up between them. She does not intend for it to happen again.

OOO 

Somewhere around the seventh or eighth time she realises that such a resolution isn't going to hold up.

Every time she glances up at him from under her lashes, his eyes are on her, a dark sort of knowledge flickering in their depths. It's improper for him to look at her that way. But then again, what they have been doing in the dark is hardly proper behaviour.

The Pan's endless fascination with her does not come without its drawbacks. 

He does not like for her to be away from him and a quiet moment by herself is often shattered when he sneaks up on her, his lips hot on the back of her neck. 

Eventually she comes to terms with his constant presence. And she's since found that it is easier to get her way when it looks like she's letting the Pan have his.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble written for my beloved volchitsa as a build up to her birthday.


End file.
